


I'll Be Home With You

by MunRitter



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Other, Underswap Papyrus (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MunRitter/pseuds/MunRitter
Summary: You pulled Papyrus from the dirt, and with him you pulled the person you wanted to spend your days with.





	I'll Be Home With You

Boney arms wrapped their way around your waist, the lazy skeleton resting his chin on your shoulder as he watched you continue to cut and peel potatoes for tonight's dinner.

 

He almost couldn't believe he was getting to eat again, after he'd been gone for so long.

 

Quietly he watched, your hands sure of their work but your eyes distant. You stared out at the grassy field from the window, watching the chickens scratching the grass. A fox made its way down the hill, creeping its way towards its den in the brush. Towards home.

 

Smiling, Stretch-or rather, that's what you'd called him, as he was so tall and lanky, even for a skeleton-Stretch hummed softly as the two of you watched.

 

“...Honey? may I ask you a question?”

 

“You just did.”

 

He couldn't help the smile at your wry grin, your head finally turning from the countryside, to instead look up at him. And had he had any left, the skeleton would have been breathless. Your eyes captivated his own sockets, and he felt himself falling all over again.

 

Papyrus shook his head briefly, taking a moment to steel his nerves.

 

“when...you dug me up...you weren't originally looking for me, were you?”

 

Your eyes, as beautiful to him as they were, flashed with guilt and sadness. You sighed softly, and shook your head. An answer that he expected.

 

And that's all he asked.

 

He cupped your cheek, pressing his forehead to yours. A sign of trust, and love, and forgiveness for what you'd done. He knew you were digging up graves when this had happened. The chances of falling for someone you just pulled up from the earth were so slim.

 

Perhaps you had your own reasons though, and he could respect that. Just like you respected his aversion to his death.

 

He watched you, with a warm look. Love pulsed through his chest as he took in your features.

 

The illness had taken so much of your life from you…

 

Your potatoes were forgotten as your hands entwined with his, a bony thumb stroking the cool, soft skin on the back of yours. He leaned in, silently asking for a kiss, which you happily obliged. Your sweet lips pressed to his teeth, in the closest thing that he and you could perform.

 

And for a brief moment, he felt almost human.

 

Almost like he'd never passed 40 years ago.

 

He felt real. Normal.

 

He felt like himself as he he nuzzled you.

 

His eyelights drifted back to the window, watching quietly as the afternoon came.

 

At dusk, months later, they drifted back to that grassy knoll. You were laid in the meadow, breathing ragged as you stared up at him.

 

You were getting weaker. And so was he, in turn.

 

The stars softly shined in the sky, and as he lay next to you, the soft, dewy grass giving under him. He noted the fireflies reflected their glow in your eyes. Just like the night you two met.

 

Quietly, he held your hand.

 

A cough rattled through you. Crimson dripped from your mouth and nose, but you seemed at peace. You'd long accepted that you were approaching your last sleep.

 

Papyrus lifted your hand to his teeth, giving you cold skin a skeletal kiss before settling in. The moon was rising in the sky, and as it got higher, you grew weaker. And as you grew weaker, so did he.

 

He turned to look at you as you squeezed his hand.

 

“it'll be okay. once dawn comes, we'll dance in the mist.

 

Tears ran down your face. But you still gave him a watery smile. “I'm sorry you are passing once more.”

 

“ ‘s okay honey. I'd rather be home with you than walking alone.”

 

Your eyes fluttered slightly, murmuring about being sleepy. Papyrus scooted closer, your head weakly nestled against his shoulder. He shuttered a bit, the movement taking so much energy from him.

 

“I can't wait to be home with you, Stretch.”

 

“me neither, honey.”

 

As you closed your eyes for the last time, Papyrus's own light winked out as well. A comforting darkness enveloped him, one he'd been familiar with, and when he awoke, he was standing before your wispy form. He took your hand in his, pressing a kiss to it, before gently leading you into the soft fog starting to roll over the clearing. To home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when I have a writers block for my fic And Then Theres You and i do nothing but listen to Hozier for 3 days.


End file.
